The Legacy of Mystacore
by QueenAngella
Summary: After the Horde has been defeated, Castaspella suddenly finds herself facing a new challenge.
1. Default Chapter

October 20, 2003 Chapter 1: Surprise Visitors  
  
Queen Castaspella had just about drifted off to sleep in her room located on the third to highest floor in her castle in the kingdom of Mystacore. The night was calm, the sky was clear; with a slight breeze that swept through the castle halls, making a soft whistle. Castaspella found that her life became much simpler and sometimes boring at times after the final wars that drove the Horde out of Etheria. The planet was still not at peace though, but the Great Rebellion, which consisted of many individual kingdoms and people, was helping to reunite the segregated lands and create peace.  
Castaspella was awakened by what sounded like horse hoofs on the ground. She opened her eyes, sat up, and looked out her bedroom window. She saw a small figure what looked like a figure of a person run from the horse to over to the front door. Castaspella got off the bed, slipped on her robe that she had on the back of her chair, and walked out of her room. With each step down the hall and each stairway she went down, she felt a sudden rush of anxiety like something was not right. Her magic was greatly connected with the magic of others, and this time, it was strong, as if she had known this person that it was affecting. She nearly collapsed when she finally made it to the bottom of the last set of stairs. She caught herself on the railing. One of her guards that stood by rushed over.  
"Queen Castaspella, are you all right?" asked the guard.  
Castaspella straightened herself up and looked over at the guard. She still felt kind of weird having people call her queen. She was never born into royalty, but Mystacore ran their kingdoms by having the people elect a ruler. She wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead with the back of her hand and said, "I am fine. Just open the door for me".  
"But, my queen, don't you want to know who it is first?" asked the guard.  
"It's okay. I don't sense any threat", said Castaspella.  
The guard walked over to the door, and slowly pushed open the doors. Castaspella walked toward the door, and saw a young woman standing outside. She was dressed in long robes. Castaspella thought the woman looked familiar. With a closer look she saw the girl's face under her hood, and in an instant, she recognized her.  
"Arielle!" cried Castaspella and she ran to the women.  
Arielle pulled back her hood to display her dark strawberry blonde hair, which hung past her shoulders, framing her delicate features. Her blue eyes were intense as she looked at Castaspella. She smiled slightly and then opened up her arms to wrap them around, Castaspella, her former teacher. Castaspella held onto her former student, feeling both excited and also worried about her feelings of dread. She sensed great pain and suffering in Arielle. The once bubbly young apprentice that was always so eager to learn was not the same Arielle that Castaspella had once knew.  
Castaspella pulled back, her hands on Arielle's shoulders, taking a good look at her former student. Arielle smiled and finally said, "I am so glad I made it here".  
Castaspella looked at Arielle with a concerned look on her face. Arielle looked much older and surer of herself than she did years ago. Castaspella gotten older herself, but she was still lucky that she had not found any gray in her hair, not that she could do something about it with her magic. She suddenly realized that her long reddish brown hair was hanging unkempt on her shoulders and she was only in her robe.  
Castaspella studied Arielle with her dark blue intense eyes and asked, "Arielle, are you okay?"  
Arielle lowered her head and replied, "No, I am not."  
Castaspella put her arm around Arielle's shoulder and said, "Come inside. We can talk some more".  
Castaspella took Arielle inside and into a lounge area of the castle. Arielle took off her robes before sitting down. Castaspella looked at her and then did a double take. Arielle looked to be heavily with child.  
Arielle noticed the way Castaspella was looking at her. She placed her hands on her belly and said, "Yes, I am going to be a mother".  
"Congratulations, Arielle. You didn't even tell me you got married", said Castaspella as she took a seat next to Arielle on one of the couches.  
Arielle then turned away from Castaspella. Castaspella took her hand and placed it under Arielle's chin, gently turning it toward her. She saw tears were in Arielle's eyes.  
"Arielle, what is the matter?" asked Castaspella.  
"My husband, Dalton, was killed when our town was ambushed by dark warriors from the Shadow Woods. Even though I know it pains you, they still want to keep the evil alive after the demise of Shadow Weaver", said Arielle.  
Castaspella put her arms around Arielle to comfort her and said, "I am so sorry for your loss, Arielle. You know you can always come to me. You are most welcome here".  
"I am sorry for your loss as well, Castaspella", said Arielle.  
"My loss was more of a release. It was not Shadow Weaver's death that brought me great pain but the loss of her best friend, Liora Light Spinner. She was released of the evil before she went on. Liora was like an older sister. We had great times together before she fell into darkness. I am sorry that she stirred up a lot of evil in Etheria and you and others must suffer", said Castaspella.  
"I have no one, Castaspella. My small town was destroyed. My husband, before he was killed, put me on a horse and told me to go. He told me to get as far away from the town as I could, so I came here; to the only family I have left", said Arielle.  
Castaspella tried to hold back the tears as she pulled away and looked at the hurt in Arielle's eyes. She had taken on Arielle as a student as her mentor Norwyn had done her and Liora. Arielle was very anxious to learn and there were times when Castaspella was worried that she might find an easy way to learn like Liora had. Arielle had studied hard and grew up to be a powerful sorceress. It devastated her that the young girl who she thought of as a little sister was in such pain.  
"Arielle, you can stay here in Mystacore. I would like to have someone else here. It gets boring sometimes here and I need someone to talk to", said Castaspella.  
"Thank you, Castaspella. I don't know what I would do without you. I am so scared", said Arielle.  
"I am here for you, Arielle. I'll help you in anyway I can", said Castaspella.  
"I can't be a burden. I am going to have a baby. I am sure you have more important things to do than look after a woman with a kid", said Arielle.  
"Arielle, it's okay. You are not going to be a problem. Also, I never was a mother. It would please me watch over your little one sometimes", said Castaspella, as she smiled.  
"Did you ever want to be a mother?" asked Arielle.  
"Yes, but things happened to prevented me from settling down like the invasion of the Horde. Now I am almost forty years old and have a responsibility to this kingdom. I have had my share of romances, but I never found the right man to spend the rest of my life with", said Castaspella.  
"You are not old, Castaspella. You hardly look a day over thirty. You are still a beautiful woman. I am sure your day will come", said Arielle.  
"Thanks, Arielle. That means a lot to me. After the Horde wars and trying to rebuild this kingdom, I have felt myself slowing down", said Castaspella.  
"The Shadow Woods are still alive with dark magic and I fear they will come for me. I hope I don't bring trouble here. They know I am a sorceress and they will try and destroy me", said Arielle.  
"Don't worry, Arielle. People of dark magic know better than to come to Mystacore. Remember what I taught you. The Light is always more powerful than the dark, so they will be foolish to try and enter this kingdom", said Castaspella.  
"I hope you are right", said Arielle.  
"Well, I have spare rooms upstairs, one down the hall from my room. I would be honored to have you as my guest", said Castaspella.  
"Thank you, Castaspella. I promise I will not be a problem", said Arielle.  
"You are not a problem and you never were. You may have tested my nerves once or twice as a young student, but all students annoy their teachers at time. Let's go get some sleep, and then tomorrow we can talk more", said Castaspella.  
"Okay", said Arielle.  
Castaspella stood up and then helped Arielle to her feet. She led Arielle out of the lounge area and into the main lobby, and then helped her up the stairs. She could tell that Arielle was already exhausted after going up so many steps. Castaspella had kept herself in good shape after walking up five floors to her bedroom, but she forgot that Arielle was round with child. She was relieved when she led Arielle to a guest room. Arielle sat on the edge of the bed.  
Castaspella leaned over and kissed Arielle's forehead and said, "I have extra robes here in the closets if you want to borrow them and this room has its own washroom. Everything is yours to use here. Goodnight and sleep well, Arielle. If you need anything, just let me know. I am across the hall".  
Arielle smiled and said, "Goodnight, Castaspella. May you have pleasant dreams tonight". 


	2. Life and Death

October 20, 2003  
  
Castaspella awoke with an ache in her heart. She found it hard to believe that just last night her former apprentice, Arielle, had arrived at her home, widowed and with child. She wanted so much to wrap her arms around her friend. Arielle was the closest thing she had to a daughter. She remembered all those days of teaching her the ways of white magic, and having her confide in her. Now, Arielle was grown, had married, and was now widowed with a baby on the way. It tugged at her heart when Arielle had said that Castaspella was the only family she had left. Castaspella knew that she must take in Arielle and help her through her ordeal with having lost a husband and about to become a mother.  
The morning was still cool, as the sun had just barely risen. Castaspella walked down the hall, her robe wrapped tightly around her. She slowly pushed open the door to where Arielle was sleeping and was a little surprised to see her former apprentice was already awake and dressed in the clothing she had worn the night before.  
"Arielle, you could have borrowed some of my clothes while I had someone wash yours", said Castaspella as she entered the room.  
"Thanks, Castaspella, but I am afraid your clothes did not fit me too well", said Arielle, with a sigh.  
"Oh, I am sorry. I guess I forgot that you're with child. Well, we could go into town and I could pick up some new clothes for you", said Castaspella.  
Arielle slowly got to her feet and said, "Castaspella, it is okay. You have done so much for me anyway. I would feel terrible to have you go out and buy clothes for me".  
Castaspella laid a hand on Arielle's shoulder and said, "Arielle, it is no problem. Ever since the Horde was defeated, I have felt empty and useless here. Helping you makes me whole again".  
"Okay, but maybe one outfit to wear while this one gets washed. I really don't need much", said Arielle, as she sat back down on the bed.  
Castaspella sat down beside her and said, "Come on, Arielle. What happened to the bright child I once knew. I know you don't want to take handouts, but I was your mentor and still am to some degree. You are not just a student but like a child to me. It would hurt me more to see you in such pain. I promise the ones that are responsible for your husband's death will pay the price".  
"I can't help but feel that they are coming for me. I don't know if it is just anxiety from all that happened yesterday or my magic sense is warning me of something. I know you have the sight as well. Do you see it as well?" asked Arielle.  
Castaspella turned her head away from Arielle and then closed her eyes. She tried to block out everything in her mind and let it wonder, far beyond Mystacore to catch a glimpse of what the future might hold. Her mind was blank for a few seconds and then she saw it. Her mind was filled with blood and she felt pain running through her body. She cried out in pain, she tried to stop it.  
"Castaspella! Are you okay?" asked Arielle.  
Castaspella opened her eyes and realized she was lying on the floor, right below Arielle's feet. Her head was pounding but the images of blood were gone. She slowly got back to her feet and then sat down beside Arielle, her whole body still shaking.  
"Don't lie to me, Castaspella. What did you see?" asked Arielle, her voice filled with concern.  
"Nothing was clear to me. Nothing", replied Castaspella, as she laid her head in her hands.  
  
After breakfast, Castaspella and Arielle took a horse pulled carriage into one of the small towns just outside of Mystacore. They got out and walked through the town, looking at the various booths selling products from fruit, vegetables, and clothing. Arielle looked around at everything, seeing how much things had changed since she was last in Mystacore. Castaspella looked over at her former student and could see that some of the light that used to be ignited in her was starting to come alive. She wished so much she could do something for her.  
Castaspella finally broke the silence and asked, "Arielle, what was your husband like?"  
"Oh, Dalton was a wonderful man. I am so sorry I never got in touch with you, but we married right in the middle of the worst years of the Horde Wars. I so wanted you there, but I could not contact anyone in Mystacore. I made a promise to myself that when the war was over, I would bring him to Mystacore and have him meet the most important person that affected my life", said Arielle.  
"I wish I could have met him. He sounds like he was a wonderful man. You have to remember that he is still with you. Our loved ones never leave us", said Castaspella.  
"I am so sorry I had to finally come back here like this. This was not the way I wanted things to be", said Arielle, as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
Castaspella put her arm around Arielle's shoulders and said, "I know it hurts, but I always tell myself that things happen for a reason. There are things we cannot control".  
Arielle began to sob. She laid her head on Castaspella's shoulder and said, "Our town is destroyed. It is taken over my evil beings. I can't even go back to give my husband the proper burial he deserves".  
Castaspella put both her arms around Arielle and said to her, "Hey, we have powerful friends here. I am sure we can go back and work something out. Right now I think you should take it easy since you are about ready to give birth any day now. You don't need anymore stress than what you have already endured".  
"I know. I just can't cope with the feeling that Dalton will never know his child. My baby is all I have left of him", said Arielle.  
Castaspella smiled and asked, "Have you got any names picked out yet?"  
"My husband and I talked about that for some time and we came up with Ayla for a girl and Damien for a boy. Neither of us wanted to know until I gave birth", said Arielle.  
"I like those names. Your baby is going to be very lucky to have you as its mother", said Castaspella.  
Castaspella suddenly pulled back from Arielle and looked around. Her movements startled Arielle a little. Arielle looked at Castaspella intensely and asked, "Castaspella, what is it?"  
Castaspella slowly turned her head to face Arielle and said, "Arielle, I think we should head back to the castle. I have a weird feeling. Something is not right".  
Arielle froze and said, "Oh my god. They have come for me".  
"Don't worry, Arielle. I'll take care of whatever it is that is out there", said Castaspella.  
Castaspella stood close by Arielle as they slowly inched there way toward where they had left the carriage. It became really quiet and Castaspella knew that dreadful feeling all too well. She knew it once when she and Liora Light Spinner were just students and they were lost in the Shadow Woods, and several times when Castaspella had fight off Shadow Weaver. She looked out ahead and there, moving silently among the shadows of the buildings was a shadow beast.  
"Don't move, Arielle. Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too", said Castaspella.  
Arielle closed her eyes. She could not see, but she could feel the heat, as she knew that Castaspella had sent a blast of white-hot light at the shadow beast. She heard a high-pitched scream, which meant that the shadow beast had been destroyed. It was then that she felt the pain. Something had hit her in the chest and it sent pain all throughout her body. She doubled over and could barely let out a scream as she felt her grip on Castaspella's arm weaken.  
Castaspella did not see what had just happened, but she knew that Arielle was in serious trouble. She turned around from where she had been facing the shadow beast and saw something disappear among the shadows. It moved too fast to be a shadow beast, but whatever it was, it had used the shadow beast to distract her while it went for Arielle. She wanted to run after it, but she knew that Arielle needed her more. The town was now in an uproar, and whatever had attacked Arielle would not be coming back anytime soon. Castaspella kneeled down and saw blood oozing from Arielle's chest. She tried to see the wound, but Arielle cried out in pain.  
"Arielle, don't move. I am going to find someone to help. You are going to be all right", said Castaspella, trying her best to sound calm.  
"Castaspella, don't leave me", sobbed Arielle, as she tried to grab Castaspella's arm.  
"I am not going to leave, Arielle. I need to find a healer in town though. I am afraid my healing skills are not enough to heal your wound", said Castaspella.  
An older woman came over to Castaspella and Arielle. She laid a hand on Castaspella's shoulder and said, "My name is Galena. I am the healer in this town".  
"Galena, I have met you once before", said Castaspella.  
Galena knelt down and despite Arielle's screams, she removed the clothing that covered her wound and studied it carefully. Castaspella watched her expression and could tell that it was not good news.  
"Is she going to be all right?" asked Castaspella.  
"Her heart is failing. Whatever that blast was, it was targeted right for her heart", said Galena.  
Arielle was starting to quiet. Her face was turning white. Castaspella held one of her hands and could feel that she was getting weaker by the minute.  
"Please, Galena. You have to save her", said Castaspella, with tears in her eyes.  
Arielle looked up at Castaspella. She looked calm.  
"I am sorry", said Galena, as she tried to fight back tears.  
"No, you can save her. You're the healer. You have to save her", cried Castaspella, as she felt the heat from her rage build up in her chest.  
"I wish there was something we could do for her, but we can save her child", said Galena.  
Castaspella glared at Galena and cried, "You don't care. You could care less if she dies".  
Galena started to cry. She looked at Castaspella and said, "No, I do care. I wish I could save her, but I can't".  
Castaspella held into Arielle's hand. Arielle calmly took her other hand and touched the side of Castaspella's face. She spoke softly, "Castaspella, listen to me".  
"Arielle, I am so sorry. I have let you down. I should have protected you. Why didn't I see it coming?" sobbed Castaspella.  
Arielle smiled and said, "No, Castaspella, you didn't let me down. I have something I must ask of you".  
"What is it? I'll do anything you ask", said Castaspella.  
"Let me go. I won't live much longer, but my baby needs to be saved. Promise me you'll take my child and raise it as your own. You told me you wanted to be a mother and I could trust no else to raise my child than you", said Arielle.  
Castaspella wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I will, Arielle. I will raise your baby and he or she is going to grow up knowing that her mother was a wonderful person".  
Galena placed her hand on Castaspella's shoulder and said, "We need to move her where we can operate. We have to deliver this baby right away or we could lose it too".  
Castaspella looked at Arielle. Arielle smiled and said, "I love you, Castaspella".  
With those final words, Arielle closed her eyes and was gone. Castaspella kissed her on the forehead and said to her, "I love you too, Arielle. I promise I will raise and protect your baby".  
"Come on. We need to move", said Galena.  
Galena and Castaspella helped carry Arielle's lifeless body into a nearby building that had several tools, bottles, and jars on shelves on the wall. Castaspella only assumed that this was Galena's building. She held onto Arielle's hand as she lay on the operating table. She could not watch as she was cut open. She looked at Arielle's face and could not help but think how peaceful she looked. She did not know how long it had been before she heard the cries of a newborn baby.  
"It's a girl", exclaimed Galena, as she held the wailing infant in her arms.  
Galena handed her quickly over to Castaspella. Castaspella looked at the baby and tried to hold back the tears.  
"It's your daughter, Arielle. You have a beautiful daughter", said Castaspella, as she cradled the baby in her arms.  
"Wait, we're not done yet", said Galena.  
Castaspella had not paid much attention to what Galena was doing as she was cradling the baby girl in her arms. She looked over and Galena and lifted out a second baby. Castaspella looked at the baby in her own arms and then at the second baby, stunned.  
"It's a boy", said Galena, as she held the second baby in her arms.  
The boy began wailing loudly like his sister had been a few minutes ago. Castaspella looked at him and smiled. She started to cry. She looked over at Arielle and said, "Arielle, you have twins. They are beautiful".  
Galena walked over with the boy in her arms. Castaspella shifted the girl to one arm and took the boy into her other. She held them both. Galena was trying to hold back the tears.  
"Did you know she was having twins?" asked Galena.  
"No, and I don't think she knew either. I am surprised, but I feel blessed. I wish she could see them", said Castaspella.  
"Don't worry. I am sure she watching over them as we speak", said Galena.  
Castaspella sat down with both babies in her arms. The twins had calmed down. She still had not gotten over the initial shock. Everything had happened so fast. It was bittersweet, as she both grieved the loss of her friend and rejoiced at the two beautiful babies in her arms.  
"Your mother would have loved you both so very much, Ayla and Damien. I promise I am not going to let anything happen to you", said Castaspella, with tears in her eyes, as she gave each of the babies a little kiss on the top of their heads. 


End file.
